


Sweeter Than Starlight

by Abbyromana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: The Doctor's sweet tooth isn't for everyone, especially not Romana.





	Sweeter Than Starlight

"... and so the tale goes the two brothers' held a competition to see who was the better marksman," the Doctor replied with a wide grin. "Those who could hit the highest points in the sky would win the girl's hand and heart."  
  
"Uh huh," Romana said, only half listening to him. She took a sip of the drink; he’d called coffee with eight lumps. She cringed when the sweet and bitter liquid hit her tongue. It wasn’t what she expected or wanted. "Oh, Doctor.”  
  
His gaze focused on her with genuine concern. “Yes, Romana.”   
  
“Remind me never let you make me a cup of coffee again," she said, putting the cup down. She shook her head. "Too sweet for me."  
  
The Doctor flashed a half smile, while raising an eyebrow. "Oh, Romana. What's life with a bit of sweetness?"   
  
"Maybe, Doctor, but we aren’t taking about your jelly babies" she said, pushing the cup towards him. "This is far sweeter than those."  
  
His smile fell as a bit of a frown on his face. Then, just as quickly, a new, broad smile crept over his face. "Well, then, maybe the problem is you.”  
  
This time Romana frowned. “What’s that suppose to mean?”  
  
“You need more lessons,” he told her, before taking a sip of his own coffee. “Particularly involving delicious, sweet foods.”  
  
She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Oh, really, Doctor.”  
  
“I’m serious, Romana,” the Doctor said joyfully. “Learning about the histories of other worlds are good and all, but your taste buds need experience too.”  
  
“My taste buds are just fine,” she said. “I’ll have you know I’ve eaten the best of Gallifreyan cuisine.”  
  
He gave her a dismissive wave. “Oh, that’s nothing compared to the delicacy of worlds, such as Earth, Tamar, and Ullean IV.”   
  
He suddenly leaned forward. “You haven’t lived until you’ve tried this absolutely delicious Earth dessert called ‘Death By Chocolate.’” He gestured widely. “You haven’t lived until you’ve tried it!”  
  
“Death by Chocolate?” she said questioningly, not really believing his words. Of course, most of what he said she didn’t believe.   
  
His gaze drifted off as a please smile spread over his face. “Mmmm, death by chocolate. Yes”  
  
Romana sighed. Despite the fact, they still had another couple segments of the key to time to find, she had a feeling they’d be visiting Earth first. “If I just finished my coffee, could you just tell me more about the mythos behind stars instead of us going to Earth for death by chocolate?”  
  
His response was bouncing to his feet with a wide smile. “Good idea, Romana!” he exclaimed. “Let’s go get some Death By Chocolate.”  
  
Romana’s shoulders drooped. “What about the stars, Doctor?” She rose from her seat, gesturing to their half-full drinks.  
  
As he walked away from the table, he called over his shoulder, “Oh that will be here when we get back. Come along, Romana! Your next lesson awaits!”  
  
With reluctance, she followed him back to the TARDIS. "Whatever say, Doctor."


End file.
